fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Caellach
Caellach (ケセルダ Keseruda, translated Cethelreda in the Japanese version) is a boss character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is also known as the Tiger Eye, and is one of the Six Imperial Generals in Grado's army. He is depicted as a ruthless and ambitious man, whose foremost goal is to eventually rise from his status as a mercenary to become a king. In order to reach this goal, Caellach tirelessly sets forth in completing the tasks he is assigned by Emperor Vigarde. As a young man, Caellach became a mercenary in order to get away from his hometown in Jehanna. In this mercenary troupe, Caellach eventually came to meet Joshua, who had also abandoned his country in order to travel the world as a mercenary. Eventually, Caellach's drive to succeed bolstered him upward to become one of Grado's two new generals, along with Riev, the Blood Beryl. He also convinces Aias, one of his mercenaries, to join up with the army of Grado as well as to become his aide and lieutenant. Throughout the course of the game, Caellach is responsible for the destruction of two Sacred Stones, the most of any of the Six Generals. Alongside General Selena, Caellach infiltrates Frelia's Tower of Valni and destroys their Sacred Stone first. Afterwards, he is charged with eliminating the Stone in his home country, Jehanna. As events unfold, Caellach is seen using less than savory ways of accomplishing his missions, including holding Queen Ismaire hostage in order to get Carlyle to rebel to get his way. Despite his promise to Carlyle that he would not hurt her, Caellach murders Queen Ismaire of Jehanna, in order to find its Sacred Stone, eventually crushing it to dust. Ch. 15, Caellach, along with Valter, staged an attack on Eirika in the Jehanna dunes. The player may choose to fight Caellach with Joshua. In Ephraim's story, Caellach reveals that he and Joshua once worked together, and tries unsuccessfully to persuade Joshua to come over to his side. In Eirika's story, Caellach reveals his ambitions and his knowledge that Joshua is a prince. Joshua, in turn, remarks on Caellach's murder of his mother. Caellach tries to persuade him not to hold a grudge against him, after which Joshua angers him by responding that he should not hold anything against Joshua for killing him. As an enemy, Caellach drops the main storyline's only Hoplon Guard. He can be recruited by completing floor 3 of the Tower of Valni during the Creature Campaign, and comes with another Hoplon Guard. Stats Creature Campaign |Hero | Thunder |12 |47 |19 |14 |13 |15 |13 |14 |13 |6 | Sword - A Axe - A | Silver Axe Tomahawk Hoplon Guard |} Growth Rates |85% |50% |45% |45% |20% |30% |20% |} Quotes Caellach vs. Joshua (Eirika's route) Joshua: Caellach. Caellach: Hey! If it isn't Joshua. It's been a long time. Have you been well? Joshua: I've been all right. Still working as a mercenary. When did you get all proper and join the Grado army? Caellach: Didn't I tell you? I wasn't about to waste my life as a nameless soldier. Still, I think back on those days a lot lately... My axe and your sword... The two of us were a deadly pair, eh? Joshua: ... Caellach: By the way... I know all about you, Joshua. Who you really are I mean. The prince of Jehanna, huh? When did you plan on sharing the wealth, you sneaky dog? Joshua: Listen... You can't reduce a nation to loot waiting to be divided. And more importantly, I made a vow to my mother. I'm going to succeed her as ruler of my homeland. Hey Caellach... You're the one who killed my mother, aren't you? Caellach: Yeah... Sorry 'bout that. Things happen, you know? C'mon, Joshua, don't hate me. This is war. There's nothing you can do about it. Besides, grudges get in the way of work, right? Joshua: That's true. It's as you say. Listen Caellach... I've got to kill you now. Don't hold it against me. Caellach: You arrogant... You haven't changed a bit! I've always wanted to show you who's better, Joshua. And I'm even stronger than I used to be. I'm gonna wipe that smug look off your face for good! Caellach vs Joshua (Ephraim's route) Joshua: It's been a long time, Caellach. Caellach: Is that really you, Joshua? How's long's it been? Joshua: About two years... What've you been doing? You know, that innkeeper's still mad you stiffed him. Caellach: Oh, please... You're telling me that old dog's still alive? ...How's the rest of the troop doing? Joshua: They're getting by. Some of them ended up feeding the crows, though... Caellach: Is that so? Those were good times, weren't they, Joshua? We were terrors on the battlefield and worse off it. Joshua: Yeah, we were. You'd get carried away and pick fights with me... You always said the same thing: "I will be king!" Caellach: Yeah. That's my dream. And I'll do anything to make it come true. What do you say, Joshua? Let's team up again? Leave those losers you're with and work for me. Joshua: Sorry, can't do it. I'm not going to let you use me for anything. Caellach: Bah... You're a cold fish, aren't you. That's the one thing that hasn't changed about you. Joshua: You haven't changed much either. You're still as shameless as ever. Caellach: '''Ha ha! That's the truth. Well...You want to get started? '''Joshua: Mm... Sure. Caellach: I'm stronger then I used to be. No offense, but you're not in my league anymore. Don't hate me, Joshua. Joshua: Same to you. Etymology Caellach most likely came from the Gaelic name Ceallach, meaning "war" or "strife". Gallery File:KeseldaFE8.gif|Caellach's portrait in The Sacred Stones. File:Caellach hero axe.gif|Caellach's battle sprite in The Sacred Stones attacking with an Axe. File:Caellach hero sword.gif|Caellach's battle sprite in The Sacred Stones attacking with a Sword. File:Caellach hero sword critical.gif|Caellach performing a critical hit in The Sacred Stones with a Sword. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Playable characters